not so savage Nick
by foxfunkid20
Summary: Nick is hit with the night howler and becomes savage. However this Savage Nick, isn't quite what everyone expected.


Nick and Judy were trapped in the pit in the national history museum. Bellwether was above them smirking.

"Well I guess you should have stayed on the farm, where it's safe eh bunny? I do feel a little bad about doing this, I mean I did like you. But you know too much"

"What do you plan to do? Kill me?" Judy asked in a fearful tone of voice.

Bellwether simply chuckled "oh course not dearie, but he will" he pointed a gun towards Nick and fired, it hit Nick on the neck and he fell down. Nick was shaking on the floor.

Bellwether got her phone out "hello? Police there's a savage fox in the history museum and officer hopps is down, you need to hurry"

"Nick" Judy cried running towards him. "Nick come on, I know you can fight this, please try to fight it."

Bellwether chuckled "Oh but he can't help it can he? Because it's in his biology to be a savage, just like all predators."

Judy ignored her taunts, right now she had to focus on Nick, Nick was what mattered right now. When Nick looked at her she ran and hide in some grass. Hiding from Nick

Nick stood on all fours sniffing the air. There was a smell he knew, a smell he liked. He sniffed around some more until he came closer to it. He felt he just had to find where that smell was coming from.

Closer he came to the grass where Judy was hiding.

"Well I can't wait to see the headlines for the papers tomorrow." Bellwether taunted "Hero cop killed by savage fox"

"So that's it? You get prey to fear predator so you can stay in power?" Judy asked.

"Yeah pretty much"

"It won't work"

"Fear always works, and I'll shoot every predator in zootopia with this night howler to keep it that way. Bellwether smirked.

Nick finally saw Judy. He came closer and closer to her.

"Oh no Nick, please don't do this" Judy pleaded. Nick was right on top of her now."

Bellwether grinned evilly "bye bye bunny" she mocked with a evil grin.

But then Nick did something that surprised them both. Instead of attacking Judy like he should have done. He continued to sniff her , and then he began to lick her face Judy couldn't help but laugh "Nick stop that tickles" she said. "I thought you were going to bite me."

"Huh? What's going on here?" Bellwether asked confused. "He's meant to be a savage. Why isn't he killing you?"

"I don't know, I'm just as confused as you are" Judy said with a smile. She was happy Nick wasn't attacking her. He knew she was a friend. He saw her as someone he loved, someone he cared about. The nighthowler couldn't stop a mammal from caring.

Nick's tail began to wag, showing that he was happy. Judy put her paw on Nick's head and began to gently pat him."

"I think since Nick knows me, he feels he shouldn't attack me. After all we have been through a lot together." Judy suggested.

"Well it doesn't matter, he's still a savage fox and when the police get here, they'll have to muzzle him and send him away." Bellwether taunted.

Nick upon hearing the word 'Muzzle' began to whimper a bit. He looked at Judy with big sad eyes. Judy knew that Nick hated muzzles, because of what happened when he was younger. It seemed even though Nick had turned savage, he understood what was being said, and he knew he didn't want a muzzle being put on him.

"Don't worry Nick, I won't let them muzzle you.I promise you that, A muzzle won't be anywhere near you."

Nick smile returned and he started to rub his face against Judy's leg. He then looked up at Bellwether and growled at her. It seemed he knew Bellwether was the enemy. Bellwether was the reason he had become savage.

"Oh and Bellwether when the police do get here, you'll be put away for a very long time." Judy said to her.

Bellwether simply laughed "Well it is my word against your's bunny" she teased "You have no prove it was me."

Judy grinned and pulled out a carrot pen from her pocket, and pressed a button, "And I'll shoot every predator with this night howler to keep it that way"

"I believe it is now your word against yours" Judy shot back with a smirk.

"What?" Bellwether asked dumbfounded.

"It's called a hustle sweetheart" Judy grinned "aint that right Nick?"

Nick grinned and licked Judy's paw in agreement.

Bellwether gulped and tried to run off. But it was too late the police had arrived and had heard what Bellwether said.

"Good job Hopps, we'll be down in a moment" Bogo said.

"It's fine, Nick's not attacking look."

The officers all looked down to see Nick grinning, wagging his tail, and Judy petting him.

Some of the officers couldn't help but say "Aww" at this sight, even Bogo had trouble keeping in his smile.

"Nick I think you'll quite embarrassed, when I tell you about this later." She chuckled.

So Nick and Judy were both taken to the hospital for treatment.

A few days later Nick was back to his normal self. Judy came to visit him in the hospital. She told him what happened what he turned 'savage'

"Wait" Nick yelled his eyes opening wide "I did what?" he shouted his face blushing red.

 **Thanks for reading everyone.**


End file.
